Dear Diary
by Wendy Northwest
Summary: ino kini menjalani kehidupan SMA barunya. Namun, semua itu ada alasannya. Oleh karena itu ia memilih sekolah di konoha gakuen agar ia tak terjangkit oleh masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, disana ia bertemu seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang ia sebut dengan tuan kertas putih. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta 'sekali lagi' semua kehidupannya ditulis dalam diary pribadinya..
1. Tuan kertas putih

**DEAR DIARY**

 **Chapter 1**

" **tuan kertas putih"**

 **Fanfic SaiIno AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **desclaimer : masashi kisimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **(Warning! : mengandung unsur gaje/ kurang jelas/romance/cerita pribadi /baper :v)**

* * *

 _Tap..tap.._ suara langkahan kaki yang mengiringiku berjalan. Langkahannya selalu kuiringi dengan kicauan burung pagi. Dan juga pemandangan kerumunan orang yang tak ku kenal sedang berjalan bersamaku menambah lengkap suasana 'hari pertama sekolah' ku.

 _Aku merasa asing_.

SMA konoha. Itulah tujuanku kali ini. Jujur, aku tak terbiasa dengan orang asing yang ada disekitarku ini. Mungkin itu karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah sekolah di wilayah kota besar seperti ini. Dulu aku hanya bersekolah di SMP biasa di desa. Sekarang aku tak percaya bahwa aku sekolah ditempat yang pernah aku impikan sejak lama. Semoga aku dapat berubah disini!

Kulihat kakak senior yang membagikan selebaran kertas yang berisikan kegiatan ekskul. Seraya berjalan pelan, aku melihat satu persatu ekskul yang dipromosikan.

Menari, drama, karate, sumo, paduan suara, klub bahasa dan… me.. ADUH! Tak sempat aku membaca kalimat 'melukis' ada seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang menabrakku

"hey tuan! Bisakah kau hati-hati sedikit?" ujarku seraya memberi nasehat padanya.

"umm.. anu.. maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru! Permisi" ia meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja. Huh… dasar lelaki berambut hitam yang aneh!

Lelaki yang membawa perlengkapan alat lukis itu berlari dan terlihat buru-buru. Melihatnya… aku jadi ingat seseorang. Sasuke.

Hanya nama itu yang kuingat. Masa laluku yang kelam. Ia yang pernah menghancurkan perasaaanku yang terbilang lemah lembut. Ia yang pernah membuatku menjadi manusia yang tak kenal cinta. Ia yang pernah membuatku menangis tanpa alasan. Maka dari itu aku selalu mengatakan aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin merasakan perasaan 'itu' sekali lagi. Sekali lagi…

 **flashback**

" _sakura, mengapa kau tak pernah membeirtahuku!?" kataku "iya, ino. Karena aku takut kau akan sedih mendengar hal ini.." ujar perempuan berambut merah jambu itu. "ya ampun sakuraa.. mana mungkin ino-mu ini harus cemburu haaah? Jika sahabatku bahagia, mengapa aku tidak?" ucapku panjang lebar. 'sasuke, mengapa kau selicik ini?' batinku kecewa dan kututupi dengan senyuman tipis kepada sakura. Mungkin kau beruntung. SAKURA._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of flashback**

Sudahlah! Ayo ino! Lupakan semua! Bangunkan lagi kehidupan barumu! Apa susahnya move on? Ayo, sekarang pergi ke kelas barumu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang semula terdiam menuju kelasku.

Kelas X-G. itulah kelas baruku tahun ini. Huh.. semoga saja kelas ini memberi yang terbaik untukku.

"ohayou.." sapaku memasuki kelas itu. "wah! Liat siapa yang datang-ttebayo! Kau murid baru juga kan'?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut kuning bergaya durian. "namaku uzumaki naruto! Panggil aku naruto saja oke!" ucap seorang yang bernama naruto itu

" uh… ya, salam kenal naruto- _kun_ " kujabat tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Dari ujung kelas, datanglah seorang gadis yang angkat bicara "naruto, siapa yang baru saja berkenalan denganmu itu?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sepertinya kukenal.

Sakura?

Tak berselang beberapa detik, mata green emerald milik sakura menatapku. Aku tahu. Tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau ia mengenal sosok yang ada didepannya ini. Ya.. aku ino yamanaka. Yang pernah menjadi 'sahabatmu'.

"eehh…! Kau ino- _chan_ kan'? _shanaro!_ kenapa kau tak pernah bilang bahwa kau akan bersekolah disini hah?" kata sakura sambil memegang tanganku.

"ah.. iya sakura- _chan_. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi.. ibumu bilang kau sudah duluan datang kesini," ucapku.

Melihatnya.. dia masih peduli padaku. Namun aku masih tak percaya akan kata-katanya. Aku tak mau disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ayo ino! Akan kupilih bangku yang sesuai untukmu!" ucapnya riang seraya menarik tanganku. Sakura memlilihkanku bangku tepat disamping jendela. Mungkin bagus.. duduk didekat jendela seraya merenungi semua yang pernah terjadi. Yang akan dihapus dengan panorama kehidupan sekolah baruku.

Aku pun duduk dibangku yang telah dipilih sakura dan menaruh tasku disana. " _arigatou_.. sakura" aku berterima kasih kepadanya. "hihi.. untuk sahabatku apapun akan kulakukan!" ucap sakura seraya menunjukan jempolnya.

 _Bohong_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan kau akan melakukan segalanya untukku sakura?_

KRING!

Lamunanku sempat terhenti karena adanya bel masuk. Dengan otomatis, para siswa siswi pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Dengan iseng, kulihat satu persatu murid yang menjadi teman baruku dikelas ini. Dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang kukenal. Itupun karena ada yang menjadi teman SMP ku dulu.

Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang lelaki yang pernah kukenal. Seperti.. aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa?

 _Deg!_

Itu…

Lelaki yang tadi pagi bukan?

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu berjalan kearah bangku tepat disampingku. Dan akhirnya ia duduk disitu.

 _Deg!_

Kenapa ini? Mengapa jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak?

Dan… perasaan aneh apa ini?

Untuk lebih memastikannya lagi, aku melihat kearah wajahnya.

Kyaa! Itu benar lelaki yang tadi pagi. Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang sepertinya? Duh…

Mungkin karena aku telah lama menatapnya, ia membalas tatapanku dengan memberi tatapan yang terheran-heran.

"ano… kau bukannya gadis yang kutabrak ya?" ia bertanya dengan begitu polosnya. _Blush_. Ya tuhan…. Kenapa harus blushing disaat seperti ini?

"i-iy-iyy-iya! Sangat tepat! Dan aku belum dapat melupakan kejadian saat itu!" ujarku seraya menolehkan pandangan darinya.

"uh.. _gomenasai_ tadi pagi aku sangat terburu-buru sehingga lagi maaf .. uh.. siapa namamu?" ia menanyakan namaku.

"yamanaka ino." Aku menjawabnya

"ah.. maafkan aku. Nona yamanaka-san" ia meminta maaf kepadaku.

Heeh…Kenapa ia memakai nama marga-ku? Dan memakai kata nona segala? Hadeuh… dia benar-benar sukses membuatku blush lagi!

"tolong panggil aku ino saja ya. Tuan kertas putih," ucapku.

"ano.. namaku-" tiba-tiba ia memotong perkataannya karena guru telah memasuki kelas. Murid-murid dengan seketika terdiam dan melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku hatake kakashi. Kalian bisa memanggilku kakashi- _sensei_ dan aku juga wali kelas kalian. Tolong kerja sama nya ya!" kata guru yang bernama kakashi sensei itu.

"baik!" ucap serempak para murid

"baiklah! Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" kata kakashi- _sensei_

* * *

"dan kita akan meletakkan rumus itu-.." kakashi- _sensei_ tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya sendiri karena pelajarannya distop dengan bel istirahat.

"baiklah anak-anak, sampai sini dulu dan kita sambung lagi saat bel masuk nanti" ujar kakashi- _sensei_.

"baik _sensei_!" ucap muridnya serentak

Sumpah.. aku benar-benar tak fokus dengan pelajaran kakashi- _sensei_ tadi. Mungkin karena kejadian tuan kertas putih itu.. ARRGH! Mungkin karenanya mukaku bisa blushing seharian! Apa ini!?

Lamunanku sempat terhenti karena tuan kertas putih itu memanggilku. Ada apa lagi? "ano..ino- _chan_. Aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi" ujarnya.

Sumpah demi seribu dewa! Kenapa ia memanggilku dengan akhiran _chan_?

"ada apa denganmu? Aku rasa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _san_ tadi. Kenapa sekarang kau memanggilku sebutan _chan_?" ujarku protes terhadapnya.

"maaf. Dari yang kulihat dibuku, akan lebih bagus jika memanggil nama depan 'teman' gadis dengan akhiran _chan_ " ia menjelaskan kepadaku.

Ini orang atau memang orang yang baru saja lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa!? Ia benar-benar sudah gila!

" _baka_! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu. Wekk!" ejekku kepadanya seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dengan rasa penuh emosi.

Lelaki itu hanya melihat diriku berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan terheran-heran.

* * *

Aku duduk disebuah taman berpayung pohon yang rindang nan sejuk.

Disana aku terbaring di kayu pohon yang kokoh.

Seraya memeluk buku yang menjadi teman curhat keseharianku.

DIARY.

Terfikir sesuatu. Aku iseng membukanya dan menulis tentang kejadian yang aku alami hari ini. Dengan segera kuraih penaku dan mulai menuliskannya.

DEAR DIARY

 _Hari ini, tanggal 3 agustus 2015._

 _Menjadi hari dimana aku mulai menjalani kehidupan menengah keatas.._

 _Hari dimana pengalaman sekolah yang baru akan dimulai.._

 _Namun, aku tak berharap banyak dari apa yang aku fikirkan. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, sakura ternyata teman satu sekolah+satu kelas denganku._

 _Mengapa ia harus ada dalam sepanjang hidupku?_

 _Awalnya aku datang ke SMA konoha ini hanya ingin menjauhkan diriku dari segala masa lalu SMP-ku. Namun ternyata anggapanku salah. Dan aku berharap bahwa uchiha sasuke tidak sekolah disini juga. Kalau itu benar terjadi._

 _Mungkin aku akan mati._

 _Dan belum lama juga aku menemukan teman sekolah yang aneh._

 _Kupangil ia dengan sebutan tuan kertas putih._

 _Ya, itu karena kulitnya yang pucat dan kelakuannya yang polos bagaikan kertas putih kosong._

 _Jujur saja, setiap aku melihatnya pasti akan timbul perasaan yang sama persis ketika pertama kali aku melihat sasuke. Namun, kali ini rasanya lebih aneh lagi._

 _Aku memang berharap ingin merasakn jatuh cinta sekali lagi tapi.._

 _Aku tak ingin disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi yang ingin menyakitiku.._

 _Tuan kertas putih…. Terima kasih,_

Setelah selsesai aku menulisnya. Aku kepikiran untuk melihat pemandangan sekolah dengan alasan refreshing. Aku mulai mengarahkan bola mataku dan…

 _Deg!_

 _Deg!_

"t-tt-tuan kertas putih?" ucapku terkejut melihat sosok yang kufikirkan tadi.

"ino- _chan_?" ia menyebut namaku.

 _Wushh.._

Angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga membuat rambutku ikut menari.

Dan angin itulah yang menjadi saksi.

Saksi yang memungkinkanku untuk merasakan cinta sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya antara aku, dan tuan kertas putih.

 _Maybe my feeling will be change. Mr. white paper,_

 **FIN ~**

Next to other chapter later!


	2. Namanya adalah Sai

**Summary :** ino kini menjalani kehidupan SMA barunya. Namun, semua itu ada alasannya. Oleh karena itu ia memilih sekolah di konoha gakuen agar ia tak terjangkit oleh masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, disana ia bertemu seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang ia sebut dengan tuan kertas putih. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta 'sekali lagi' semua kehidupannya ditulis dalam diary pribadinya. Dengan judul berbeda di setiap chapternya, ia memulai kehidupan SMA nya

 **DEAR DIARY**

 **Chapter 2**

" **namanya adalah Sai"**

 **Fanfic SaiIno AU!**

 **Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"t-tt-tuan kertas putih?" ucapku terkejut melihat sosok yang kufikirkan tadi._

 _"ino-chan?" ia_ _menyebut namaku._

 _Wushh.._

* * *

Sialan…..

Aku teringat lagi akan hal itu. Blushing lagi kan?

Mampus! Mampus! Mampus! Lihat? Aku sudah mengatakannya tiga kali.

TIGA KALI!

Sekarang aku benar benar stress. Berimajinasi uban ku akan tumbuh setelah ini. Semoga aja nggak.

Ku sandarkan kepalaku diatas meja berbantalkan lipatan tangan. Seraya menengok kearah jendela. Langit senja, memang selalu membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Seakan stress-ku hilang ditawan kontras orange-nya itu.

 _Kreet_ ….

Suara geseran pintu yang membuatku sontak menegakkan kepala dan menengok ke sumber suara.

" _gomen_. Apakah aku menganggumu?" ujar lelaki yang kukenal.

"oh, Tuan kertan putih toh," Ujarku seraya menopang dagu dengan tanganku.

"nggak kok, nggak juga" tambahku.

"oh, begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan disaat senja begini?" Tanya dia.

"tak ada. Lagipula kau juga kenapa ada disini disaat senja begini?" aku bertanya kembali.

"melukis" jawabnya singkat.

"melukis?"

"ya"

"bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya ku yang sekedar iseng.

"tentu," lalu, dia menyodorkan selembar kertas kanvas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Setelah aku memegang dan melihatnya, betapa terkesimanya aku

Pemandangan kelas yang kosong dengan jendela yang berlatar langit sore yang sangat kontras. Bangku-bangkunya yang tak bertuan dan kondisi ruangan kelas yang semakin gelap, sesaat diterpa cahaya terasa menggambarkan'kesepian yang merindukan adanya keramaian'

Ya, aku bukan seniman sih.. tapi sangat jelas lukisan itu menggambarkannya.

"sudah selesai?" ucapnya.

"yaa.. eh.. hehehe maaf ya aku terlamun tadi," ujarku

"memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya nya kembali.

"S-E-S-U-A-T-U" aku mengejanya.

Dia tersenyum sambil ber-oh.

 _Sriingg…_

Oh tuhan…. Kenikmatan apa yang kau berikan padaku hari ini? Senyumnya lebih hangat dari sinar matahari manapun. Hatiku pun ter-enyuh saat melihatnya.

Dengan keadaan blushing, aku menutupi mukaku dengan lukisannya.

"senyummu sangat indah" kata yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulutku.

"eh?aku?" dia melongo seraya melihatku.

"eeehhh!? M-mm-mm-ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda lho? Iya.." sial malu banget!

"bb-ba-bbagaimana jika kita pulang bareng saja? Suhunya sudah mulai dingin.." ajakku.

"ya, tentu,"

Saat itulah mungkin kami berdua mulai akrab..

Baru _mungkin_ lho..

* * *

Langitnya mulai gelap, namun masih terlihat terang. Malam masih malu untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Langit masih bimbang antara malam atau siang. Kini, dia ada diantaranya..

Sudah beberapa menit aku berjalan dengannya tapi,

Aku masih belum berani membuka pembicaraan..

Sesekali aku melirik kearahnya yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, memang jelas kalau biasanya orang berjalan selalu melihat kedepan sih.. hehe../gaje bos!

"ino- _chan_ , sampai disini ya! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang. Asal kau tahu, belum ada perempuan yang pernah mengajakku pulang," ujarnya seraya memberhentikan langkahnya.

"ahh! Masa iya? .. yasudah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" aku melambaikan tanganku lalu dia pun pergi. aku belum menanyakan namanya, dia mulai pergi. Bagaimana ini?

Ayo Ino! Jangan sampai kau menyesal!

Sosoknya semakin jauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berteriak…

"HEI! NAMAMU SIAPA!?.." aku berteriak sampai-sampai menciptakan gema.

Terlihat dari jauh, Tuan kertas putih menengok kearahku dan berteriak.

"PANGGIL SAJA AKU SAI!" teriaknya seraya tersenyum cerah.

Senyum itu lagi...

Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi...

Kok, rasanya ada yang berbeda ya?

* * *

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menyelimuti rambut _blonde_ , kalian pasti tahu aku habis mandi.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat buku diary-ku. Segera, aku langsung mengambil buku itu. Ya, sejak aku mulai memasuki kelas enam SD, aku tak pernah lupa untuk menulis dibuku itu setiap hari.

Setelah mengambil pulpen, aku langsung menuliskannya..

 _Dear diary,_

 _Kurasa, pendapatku tentang kehidupanku di sekolah ini tak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu posesif dengan semua kejadian masa laluku.._

 _Padahal kenyataannya, aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu dan bukan ber-drama sinetron. memang rasanya agak sensitif. Toh, begini-begini juga aku hanya seorang pelajar._

 _Kuharap semua yang kuakatakan ini memang benar terjadi._

 _Disamping itu semua, kini aku sudah mengetahui orang yang selalu kuberi nama Tuan kertas putih. Namanya adalah Sai. Aku belum mengetahui marganya._

 _Tapi, aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih dekat.._

 _Mungkin bisa jadi dia adalah yang 'kedua'_

 _Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda, tapi juga berharap ^_^_

 _Sampai disini, salam Yamanaka Ino._


End file.
